


a million seas

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [5]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The trip was long and grueling.





	a million seas

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "travel".

The trip was long and grueling, especially in the Arabian heat Aladdin called home. However, it was always worthwhile when Hercules saw Aladdin’s smile.

“Herc!” he exclaimed, running across the palace floor to wrap him into a hug.

Hercules chuckled, returning the hug enthusiastically and lifting Aladdin off the ground. “I know I’m early, but I missed you.”

“Of course,” Aladdin replied with a grin. “You’d travel a million seas and deserts to see me.”

Hercules chuckled. “How’s the princess?”

“As royal as ever,” Aladdin chirped.

“I should go—”

Aladdin placed a kiss on Hercules’ lips. “You’re not going  _ anywhere.” _


End file.
